The Five People You Meet in Heaven
by Starry o.0
Summary: five beloved people, five important lessons, and the reasons to Sakura's whole life.
1. Death

God, I suck! I know, I know...I just can't stop myself from posting a new story. Sorry my lovely readers (:

Perhaps you have read this book...

Perhaps you haven't.

And if you are one of the latter- I _highly _recommend you read it sometime! It is by far my favorite book of all time. Who says the best ones have to be the biggest, filled with dragons and spells and fights?

No, no. This book is _amazing_.

So, before I begin, let me make a declaration!

I do not, in any way shape or form, own or claim any idea of this as my own! The Five People You Meet in Heaven is owned by the fantasssticcc Mitch Albom.

...neither do I own Naruto. Because if I did, Sakura wouldn't be such a pussy and Sasuke wouldn't hate her with an undying passion (:

**Full Summary:** "Love is stronger than death, even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories, either. In the end, life is stronger than death." Five people, five lessons. Sometimes in dying you learn more about the life you had than when you were living it. Sakura's death brings her through a journey of the people who impacted her life the most- and who left her too soon; and they each have a lesson to teach her that will answer the questions that she hadn't even known she had..

**The Five People You Meet in Heaven**

Death.

Ninety-nine minutes left of her life.

Of course, she didn't know this. And how would anyone?

If we were gifted with this knowledge, then what would be the point of living?

Would anyone truly live? Or, perhaps, we would all live too much; our reckless pursuits of a full and happy life would be the reason our days sounded so limited once told.

But, I am not God, and therefore I can't say what would or would not happen if any of us were suddenly blessed with the ability to know how fast our clocks were ticking down. I am, however, able to tell you that Sakura Haruno is soon going to die.

She has, for quite some time now, lived her life by a quote from Susan Cheever: "Death is terrifying because it is so ordinary. It happens all the time."

That was rational. After all, she had grown up in a world of ninja.

Who was she to know?

But soon, even she will know that it was a wrong one to live by.

Perhaps it would be easier to inform you that while she wasted away the years with the assumption of death, she was losing precious time to _live_. Lots of things had been taken from Sakura.

Many times her heart had been ripped.

But despite that fateful day, many many years ago, though not as long ago as you may assume, Sakura should have been living her life as such:

"Love is stronger than death, even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories, either. In the end, life is stronger than death."

This is something Miss Haruno has yet to learn...but something that she will be taught, regardless of it being too late, in ninety-eight minutes.

**_...thefivepeopleyoumeetinheaven..thefivepeopleyoumeetinheaven..thefivepeopleyoumeetinheaven..._**

"Doctor Haruno, you are needed on level 5. Haruno to level 5, please. Room 512."

The nurse on the intercom had an oddly soothing voice, despite using the same tone throughout the entire calling. The words echoed through the white-washed walls of the hospital, only causing a few seconds of hesitation on the bodies currently occupying the building's part.

Haruno registered with the nurses and doctors as, _"Emergency care needed!"_

As for the patients, the name brought about smiles as a calm rushed into the many different rooms of the facility.

Pink hair flowed behind her white doctor's uniform as a woman entered the closest elevator on level 2, quickly pressing the correct floor number and tapping the 'close doors' button multiple times. Standing there alone, waiting for the _ding _to sound and the doors to open to the Operation Floor, Sakura noticed some things.

Her body felt old, and rigid.

It felt much more weighed down with days than her thirty-seven years should.

"Doctor Haruno, you are needed in room 512, please."

The doors finally opened, as a hushed, "Yes, yes, I'm _coming_.." passed through her lips.

_.x._

The operation door fell closed behind her as she made her way down the halls towards her office. Blood was splattered across the once bleach-white coat she was in. Many years ago she had learned the hard way one of the first rules of interacting with relatives: never wear a dirty coat to talk to them. It's one thing hearing that your son just died.

It's another to see the evidence soaked onto the doctor who let him die.

And yes- it's _always _"let their son die". They never think the doctor who "tried to save" their son. Quickly entering her office, she threw the dirty shirt into a contamination trashcan by her door and pulled a new one off the hook directly above it, shoving her arms through it as she walked back out to the halls towards the lobby.

Sixty minutes.

The nurses and patients who passed her were a blur, with no identifying features. For Sakura, it always felt like this after losing a patient. Her whole world would slip out of focus, save for the family. As she finally stepped into the carpeted floor of the lobby, her dull emerald eyes landed on a couple who resembled the boy she'd just worked on.

They were huddled together in the corner, sitting on a cream colored leather chair that was against the vanity window. The dark blue walls that surrounded them seem to match their mood, as the man with dark black hair and pale blue eyes held his wife close to him under his arm, only her red hair visible as her head was cast to the floor. Sakura cleared her throat, and the woman looked up. Her hazel eyes were red-rimmed, but the medic didn't fail to notice the spark of hope that fluttered through those orbs when they saw her.

It was always like that. When relatives saw that it had been Sakura Haruno working on their loved one, they were always filled with hope. She was the best for a reason; and that reason _had _to somehow save the injured.

Unfortunately this time, there is no skill good enough and no cure efficient enough for cancer.

Sakura motioned the two over, stepping back through the doors that led to the lobby to give the three some privacy. It was the man who spoke first.

"How is Naruto? Is he stable yet?"

"Can we go see him?" This was the mother- her voice edging on frantic.

The name only pricked her heart slightly. Naruto was now one of the most popular boys names, after all. Every one wants their son to be named after a war hero, right?

Sakura shook her head. "I'm very sorry to have to tell you this..but the cancer had progressed too far this time. We tried to stop it, but it had already passed into the blood stream too heavily."

Realization hadn't seemed to set in yet, and the mother urged once more, "So we can't see him yet?"

The pinkette lifted her hand and lightly held it on the mother's shoulder, secretly letting some of her chakra out to calm the woman. "Naruto wasn't able to make it through surgery. He.. died. I'm so very, _very_ sorry."

And she _was_ truly, truly sorry for them as she turned and walked away, leaving the parents to deal with their grief alone. Sakura tried to block out the heart-wrenching scream she heard behind her, but it was the same scream that had haunted her since the day she lost her first patient.

It always sounded the same.

_.x._

She stepped out into the cool night air, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, letting herself _feel _the city of Konoha.

It wasn't very often Sakura had time to just stop. Being the highest ranking medic in all of the world often consumed the majority of her time. She wasn't complaining though. Keeping busy was a way out of her own mind. She could focus on patients, and diseases and illness' that were easy for her to cure. She could think about different antidotes to poison and the correct way to set a bone.

But the nights she got off early like this were times left for her mind to wander back to the past.

Thirty-two minutes.

When people are young, all they want to do is grow up.

They want to be able to control themselves and do whatever they please. They want to be able to go out and have a night on the town without consequences for coming home late. They want to be treated equally, and not talked to as a child.

And in the shinobi world: they want to be sent to battle.

Green orbs opened, shaking that train of thought out of her head.

Ah, yes, the infamous dream of the teenage ninja. To grow up and be strong and noble and go to fight.

What Sakura wouldn't give now to go back to those younger years and take each day as slowly as she could...and _not _go fight.

She began her leisurely walk towards the far end of town. She had bought a small house there at the edge of the city by the gates, a little stone one, seven years ago. The two-story house was humble when compared to the amount of money she was raking in on a daily basis, but really, who needs a mansion when she was the was only one living there?

_.x._

On her way home, Sakura stopped by the memorial stone, like she did nearly every day. It had become a part of her daily routine, if not a part of her.

She would sit cross-legged in front of the rock, running her hands across the names that were once so familiar to her. There was barely any room left on the stone after the attack, but somehow all three of her important names had managed a spot together.

_Her _name should be on that stone too.

Twenty-four minutes.

It use to make her cry. Each step closer she would take to the stone was like another knife ripping through her heart. She would fall to her knees, face in her hands, and ball her eyes out. Weep like the world was over, because for a while it felt like her world _was _over. But each day it got easier, each month her heart would grow harder. After a few years there were no more tears to cry, and the ache turned in to a dull throb when she saw the stone.

Death was the way of life. Everyone is only living to die; it didn't take Sakura long to realize that while her life and heart lay in crumbles and ruins, the rest of the world moved on, with or without her.

Who decides who lives and who dies? Is it God?

Because if it is God, then he is one fucked up man. He should have known that none of these people deserved to die. There was a whole enemy army that he could have chosen from to kill off, ones that probably_ did_ deserve to die...and yet, all these names were here. All these people had families, best friends, students, teachers.

Wives.

And everyday, Sakura would try to convince herself that the sound shinobi and the missing-nin had no one; that if they died, no one would care. That's why it should have been their lives, not these innocent people. It usually worked, too, and she would leave the stone with a little more resentment in her heart than before she had came.

_.x._

Twelve minutes.

Ino was sitting on the steps to her door when she arrived, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Her hair was still platinum blond, long and beautiful. Her eyes were still deep cerulean blue, and her skin was still as flawless as the day she turned twenty. She smiled at Sakura, who was still taking her time walking despite seeing her best friend. She wouldn't ever let it show, but the pink-haired woman was trying to figure out why Ino was even there in the first place..

"Come _on_, Sakura. I've been waiting here for ten minutes for you! The least you could do is hurry your ass up!" Ino said exasperatedly, pulling Sakura into a hug when she finally got to the door.

"Well," Sakura answered, hugging back (because, honestly, this woman was crazy but she _was _her best friend, who she hadn't seen in a few weeks), "If you weren't stalking my house that wouldn't be a problem."

"Well, I love you too!" Ino spat, though the smile on her face remained. She stuck her arm out, handing the flowers to Sakura, "And here. You think I would forget?"

The smile grew bigger as Sakura took them, staring at her with curious eyes. Ino rolled her bright blue ones, "Happy Anniversary, Forehead!"

Anniversary...Today was...her _anniversary_?

The blank stare on Sakura's face gave her away as Ino scowled. "Oh, Sakura. Please don't tell me you forgot your own wedding anniversary."

"Of course I didn't." _I forgot my own anniversary? _To hide the shock, and embarrassment, she turned and walked inside towards the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers. Of course, she never forgot her husband. But over the years, she had managed to force herself to forget some of the memories that may cause more pain than necessary.

Ino followed on her heels, "I think it's time you took a break from the hospital. We can go on a vacation. Shika wouldn't mind much if I left, anyway, and I know you always get depressed this time of year.."

Ino was now leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, watching as Sakura filled a green vase with water and stuck her flowers in it, setting it on the window sill above the sink. She failed to notice the slight stiffen of the pinkette at her words.

"I'm fine, Ino. Really. It's been how many years? Anyway, the hospital needs me. The recent rise attacks has us really busy lately." She didn't meet the blue orbs of her friend as she was talking.

Two minutes.

"They have other doctors. I know you're great, but still, a few days won't hurt anyone."

Green eyes caught sight of the open front door as she was ignoring her babbling friend. Sakura walked towards the front of her house to close it.

"It will only be a week. It won't kill you, Sakura. And I know you need it." Ino gave her another smile as Sakura passed her. "It will be fun!"

Her hand reached out to the handle, pushing it forward.

Then a sound caught her ear, and she caught the closing door with speed that warned Ino something wasn't right.

"Ino, listen."

Footsteps were coming from the front gate, with slow progression that indicated that stealth was the purpose. If her house hadn't been so close, she never would have noticed.

Sakura put a finger to her lips, glancing back at Ino, as the two women stepped outside and made their way towards the sounds.

One minute.

Sound nin- ten of them.

Glancing back at the gates from her position behind a tree, Sakura could see the two guards at the front gates laying unconscious- _or dead_- on the ground.

Ino, trailing right behind her, suddenly stepped on a leaf.

A _dead _leaf.

The crunch had ten pairs of eyes looking in their direction, and suddenly one was behind Ino, yanking her up by the hair. Sakura was ready though, and stabbed the man in the chest before he did anything more. Ino, eyes wide with surprise, flung herself at a man advancing on Sakura's back, as the pinkette moved on to the next victim.

They were both a bit rusty with their fighting skills, but these kids were obviously not a very strong bunch. They must be only here to get information.

Eight down- two to go. Both were on Ino's side, though one was standing in the back watching his team mate fight the woman. It only puzzled Sakura for a little before she joined in with Ino, quickly realizing that this ninja was far more skilled than any of the rest they had killed off already.

Twenty seconds.

Jutsus were flying all over the place, but finally Ino caught the man off guard and stabbed him in the back.

The other man who had been standing on the sideline suddenly moved faster than Sakura had seen in many years- something that reminded her of the speed her late male team mates use to possess. He was behind the blond before her knife was even being pulled out, his knife flying towards her spine before Sakura even took a breath.

An image of Ino's little boy, the ten year old Asuma with his dad's bushy hair and his mother's blue eyes, flashed through her mind as Sakura jumped, forming hand seals faster than she had in years.

She briefly wondered if she was even doing the correct seals. It was her only chance, she'd thrown all her weapons. She was between Ino and the man just as the blade was about to make contact; it pierced through her chest cavern as the last seal formed. One look into the face of her enemy gave him away. He was the leader of the sound- the one who had recently started the uprisings again against Konoha.

Two seconds.

She heard Ino scream before the darkness consumed her. Was she screaming for her? Or her life?

She'd done a life-linking jutsu. Or tried.. Whatever wound he inflicted would hurt him just the as it hurt her. Yet, as he had impaled her, the man had looked the same. In fact, he had a sick grin on his face like it was a pleasure to watch her fall.

The black had taken her over too quickly, she hadn't been given time to see.

Zero.

Nothingness suddenly surrounded her, and she was floating away towards an unknown destination, free of her body and of the pain, as the sound of Ino's scream dulled into silence.

* * *

Hmm. Might as well tell you who she meets next?

Sakura gets to meet...her mother! Who knew! Besides me..and now you...

Anyway. I realize this was short. But I didn't want to waste time on her dying. It happened, that's it. Now on with the story! Haha.

Continue or delete?

-starry


	2. god can be on both sides of the gun

If you haven't, I suggest going back and re-reading the first chapter...I changed it a little bit.

This is a crazyyyyy fast update for me!

It was only so fast because I knew the only access I'd have to internet would be today. But anyway, who cares!

I would like to say that, for all of those who are visiting and putting this on alert, a review would be nice with some constructive criticism (: Not that I don't like the normal "omg I love it update blahblah" and everything, but writers always prefer to know what their readers would change.

Okay, done with that haha.

YOU KNOW WHAT? I feel like ranting a bit, so here we go. Don't you hate it when boys just don't get the message? Like, obviously when I ignore your calls weeks on end, and try my hardest to avoid you, and never answer texts, and TELL YOU that you're starting to really bother me...maybe, just maybe...you _really _are fucking bothering me idiot. Damn. Who knew boys liked looking like retards? Back up a little man, I think you're nearing stalker status.

And second. This chapter felt like it went on and on an on and onnnnnnnnnnnnnn when I was writing it. But I'll get to that at the end of it haha. Which, I highly suggest you read my ending note!

**Full Summary:** "Love is stronger than death, even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories, either. In the end, life is stronger than death." Five people, five lessons. Sometimes in dying you learn more about the life you had than when you were living it. Sakura's death brings her through a journey of the people who impacted her life the most- and who left her too soon; and they each have a lesson to teach her that will answer the questions that she hadn't even known she had..

**The Five People You Meet in Heaven**  
_.x._ **  
**_it all began with the man and country_  
_every plan turns another century  
around again,_ _another nation fallen._  
_.x.  
_ maybe god can be on both sides of the gun.

"Mama!"

The screech echoed through the halls of the house, followed by heavy footsteps running down the stairs. "Ma_ma_!"

The young girl skidded to a halt after the last step, placing her hands on her hips and huffing, whipping her head around the living room. The brown leather sofas were empty, and the TV was off..which was strange, because her mother _always _had some news show or another on. Emerald eyes narrowed a bit with thought as the girl walked past the room towards the kitchen.

...which was equally as empty.

Irritation was starting to set in, because if she didn't find her mother _soon _she was going to be late.

And there was no way she could be late to her first_ real_ mission! Finding a lost animal should hardly even count as a mission, after all. Escorting though, that was something. Even if Naruto and Sasuke _did _think it was boring...

"MAMA!" She screamed, hearing a flutter of birds wings outside due to her volume.

Wait a minute..her back door was open.

With feet lightly padding across the linoleum floor, she walked towards the sliding glass door and peeked outside. Her mother was in the backyard patio, sitting in a cushioned chair facing away from her.

The young girl couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. "Mama, I've been looking for you _everywhere_. Now I'm going to be late."

Her mom's head turned to the side, her dark auburn hair swaying slightly in the wind. Her small, delicate hand motioned her daughter to come; and the girl did, stomping all the way.

Mumbling under her breath about the time and crazy mothers, she finally stopped before the woman and faced her.

Her mouth dropped slightly open, almost dumbly. Her mother's green eyes were red with tears.

She'd _never _seen her mother cry!

The woman smiled, showing off her perfectly white teeth against her red lipstick. Her face looked like a total contradiction. "Sakura! I'm so glad you came to find me before you left." She opened up her arms, and Sakura fell into them, wrapping her smaller ones around the woman's tiny frame.

"Why are you crying, Mama? I'll only be gone a few days, don't worry.." Sakura insisted into her mother's hair.

Her mother was rubbing circles on her back. "I know you will be. I just want you to be safe, that's all. I don't want anything to happen to my little girl."

Sakura stood up out of the embrace, fixing her headband.

"Nothing will happen. It's an easy mission, plus Kakashi-sensei will still be with us. Don't worry so much about me!" She smiled, running her hands through pink hair in an attempt to pull out all the knots. Her mother was staring at her sadly, but she didn't notice as she turned and ran back towards the front of the house.

She was late!

"Bye, Mama! I'll miss you! Love you!" Sakura managed to yell over her back before entering the house.

A tear fell down the woman's cheek as she looked back towards the horizon.

"Love you too, my little Sakura."

_**...thefivepeopleyoumeetinheaven..thefivepeopleyoumeetinheaven..thefivepeopleyoumeetinheaven...**_

It felt like she was flying and swimming at the same time.

Her body was utterly weightless; in fact, she wasn't sure if she even had a body anymore. Maybe this was just her soul floating, because it sure didn't feel like she even existed anymore. The black that engulfed her was not so much a color as it was simply nothing.

But it was nice.

She tried to think about things, but it felt like her mind was incapable of holding on to a thought long enough to ponder it. It was funny, after all the fame and honor and tales about her, a tiny little fight, _inside _Konoha, was what had done her in.

A small knife.

But that fluttered out of her mind before she could grasp it.

Eventually, Sakura quit trying to think and simply let herself be; and soon she wasn't sure how long it had been like this. Maybe she'd been floating here for a day, or a year.

Had she been here her whole life?

.

.

Until her feet finally hit ground. The black she was in began to take shapes and forms and colors. A whole world swirled to life around her: a mountain in the far distance, tall grass tickling her legs. A forest to her left, bird's songs in the air, bright flowers scattered through the whole scene.

Sakura was in a blooming meadow.

A breeze rushed past her, picking up her pink strands. Surprised and the odd weight, she lifted a hand to grab at her hair.

It was much longer than she kept it.

She hadn't had it this long since she was...hell, 18?

She glanced down at her hands, noticing the small scars that use to litter her arms were gone now, too. Her body felt more flexible, more like it did when she had gone on missions instead of devoting her time to the hospital. A small crept up on her face, which she was sure didn't look like it had last time she looked in a mirror either. If this was heaven...

Then she would be happy.

Energy was building up inside her and she spun in a circle, arms out to hit the tops of the grass blades. She let her head fall back and laughed louder than she had since she could remember, the warm sun washing over her face and body. This was perfect.

And Sakura felt the urge to be a little girl again. Glancing around to make sure no one would see, (then realizing the stupidity of this, because come on, she was in heaven) she took off in a sprint, relishing the way the wind whipped in her face. She ran and ran and ran, and the meadow seemed to go on forever, but she never got tired. It felt_ amazing_.

She didn't stop until the grass came to a halt at a small dirt path that led to a white-washed fence. It was quite a surprise, because Sakura was sure she hadn't seen this little cottage that was sitting behind the wooden gates when she'd first gotten here. There was a small garden in the yard, with ripe fruit covering the ground. A few wooden steps led to the white door and wooden porch that wrapped around the gray-stone house that was not too small, and not too big, and fit in perfect with the country side it was surrounded by.

What surprised Sakura the most, though, was the woman with dark auburn hair smiling at her from her rocking chair beside the white door.

_.x._

It wasn't raining that day.

It was actually one of the most beautiful days they had had all February. The sun was out and there were big white, fluffy clouds in the deep slue sky. She could hear kids laughing in the distance, and the occasional crash coming from the training grounds. Konoha was in joyful spirits today.

All of Konoha but her.

Maybe it was cliché, but at this point Sakura wished the skies would open up and start pouring down, mourning with as much intensity as she wished she could. But she was 18, and she was a shinobi. She wouldn't show her emotions; she was a strong and grown woman and ninja..

Naruto's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and Ino was on the other side holding her hand. There were quite a few people there, more than Sakura had expected. Most of them were familiar, but there were a few faces in the crowd of black that she didn't recognize.

Maybe this shouldn't have been so unexpected though.

After all, her mom had been an amazing woman.

The preacher was droning on about resting in peace, and love, and things Sakura supposed she should be paying attention to. But she couldn't. The only thing really registering in her mind at that point was the tomb stone in front of her with her mother's name on it. The woman had been sick for a while, but Sakura never thought...

Until now, she'd done a good job at holding the tears back; but they were steadily beginning to roll down her cheeks. If only they had _sent _for Sakura when they took her mom to the hospital. Tsunade should have called her back from the mission the second it happened. They should have brought her back and let her work on her mother, because_ she _could have saved her.

If only she hadn't been gone on the mission after Sasuke in the first place.

Naruto looked down at her, tears in his eyes too, when he felt her shoulder begin to shake with suppressed sobs. He pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around him as she let out a muffled cry.

"Just let it out, Sakura." He whispered into her hair, pulling her in to a hug and letting his tears fall down with hers. The preacher paused for a second as Sakura let out another sob, bowing his head. Mourners around the pair reached out their hands to touch the pinkette consolingly.

The young woman just clung to her team mate, her best friend, and the only family she had left as another stab of anguish racked her body.

She didn't know how long they stayed there like that, but it was long after the preacher left.

Her tears kept coming even after the last mourner rubbed her back and mumbled some words of sorrow and goodbyes. And all the while, Naruto stayed with her, arms tight around her shaking body and head down in her hair. Because he understood how she felt, and he would be there for her as long as she needed him. And even after that, he would _still _be there for her.

They were a family.

And if only she hadn't chosen Sasuke this time, maybe her mother would still be there.

_.x._

Her mom raised her hand and beckoned Sakura closer with a gesture the pinkette remembered well, but her feet stayed frozen.

Tears began pricking at her eyes, "M-mom?" She managed to force out, taking one cautionary and hopeful step forward. The woman before her smiled again, dipping her head in understanding.

"Ah, Sakura. I'm so glad you came to find me." Her voice was just as calm and melodic as it had been in her memories. Sakura found herself running towards the woman before she realized what was happening, and an unexplainable warmth engulfed her body when her mother stood and embraced her. Tears were falling down her face like she was a baby, and the hug seemed to last forever.

Mostly because Sakura didn't want to let go.

But finally her mother pushed her away a bit and let her hands rest on the girl's shoulders, eyes running over her body. "Just as beautiful as I remember. I'm sure even in your mid-life you were a gorgeous woman." The bright smile that lit up her face darkened a bit, "I am very sad your life was taken away from you at such a young age though, my Sakura..."

Emerald eyes were taking in her mother, too. She had porcelain skin that looked healthy and not riddled with sickness, and her hair didn't have a trace of white in it. Her mother looked..young..and happy.

"I was hardly young, mom. I was thirty-seven. Though, I don't know how you would know that, seeing as I don't feel a day over eighteen now."

Her mother never let go of the smile on her face as she pulled Sakura towards a chair next to the one she'd been in. "Thrity-seven is _not_ old." She said, a bit of a giggle in her voice. They both sat, and her mother closed her eyes and drew a deep breath in.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it? I hope you like it."

Sakura looked at her surprised. "Of course I like it! It's..well, I thought this was heaven, after all?"

All this time she'd been under the impression that her mother was here because Sakura had wanted to see her. But from the chuckle that came out of the red lips beside her, she guessed that impression might be wrong.

"Oh, no. This is _my _heaven. At least, it was while I was waiting for you."

Sakura's eye brows furrowed as her eyes swept across the vast meadow and forest. "I was kind of hoping it was _mine_, though.." A small laugh escaped her before she really took in the rest of her mother's words.

When her emerald orbs snapped back to the woman, she was already looking at her like she knew. "While you were waiting for me?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for this day." Her auburn hair fluttered in the wind.

"Ever since you..." Sakura still had trouble getting these words out. "Died?"

"It's not as long as you think," she said with a chuckle. "Time is very different here than it is in your, and my, old world."

Sakura let her head rest on her hand as she continued looking at her mother. "So, how long have_ I_ been dead then?"

The other woman shrugged. "Maybe a day, maybe a week. Maybe a year. That's not important anymore, and neither is it something I have knowledge of. In time you will find out, I'm sure. But not yet."

That answer almost annoyed Sakura. Almost. But she couldn't make herself annoyed with her mom, so it didn't. "Why am I so young here? I definitely didn't look like this when I died.."

"This is how old you were the last time I saw you." Her mother leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I must say, you look so much happier than you did back then, though. I asked to have a heaven that had never seen ninja war, or battles, or fights. I guess you look like this because this is how you looked before any of the wars, as well.."

Sakura smiled. "So..Should I be sad that I died?" Because, in all honesty, she wasn't. It was almost..welcoming. She'd been wishing death upon herself for quite some time now...

"Oh no, definitely not. Death is natural, and it _is_ sad. But death is just another beginning to a new life, and a new understanding. Something I'm here to help you get started with."

Her mother stood up and walked inside the house, coming out a few seconds later with a picture frame. She held it out for Sakura.

It was a young man, a very handsome one. He had moppy light-brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he was smiling a goofy smile that would make Naruto proud. He had a rather large forehead, but it didn't seem disproportional on his face..

Ah, yes. She'd seen this picture before. She looked up, eye brows high. "Dad?"

Her mom smiled one of her beautiful smiles, taking the picture out of Sakura's hands. "Yes, your father. He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

The pinkette let out a small cough, "I guess. I mean, he's my dad so it's weird."

"Do you remember anything about him?"

_.x._

Two little girls were running through the streets of Konoha.

They shot through legs of shoppers and bumped into vender's carts as they laughed together, unaware of the annoyed looks the older people were shooting them. The first one bumped head-on into someones legs when her head had been turned around.

"Sorry, miss!" The blond mumbled, looking sideways at her pink haired friend who'd just caught up to her.

"Mama!" The pinkette yelled, jumping with her hands toward the woman. Surprised, the blond looked back at the owner of the legs she'd hit. Sure enough, it was Ms. Haruno.

The older woman had on one of those bright smiles as she leaned down to pick her daughter up. "It's okay, Ino. Just remember to be careful." A hand patted the top of her head, and Ino grinned.

"And Sakura, it's time to go visit your father." The woman's face had taken on a serious expression, something Ino wasn't use to seeing, as she kissed Sakura's cheek and set her back on the ground next to her friend. "You're welcome to come with us if you want, Ino."

Sakura glanced at the girl from the corner of her eye. She wanted Ino to go, but she didn't want her friend to think she was weird for not having a father.. That other boy, Naruto, he had no parents and everyone was so mean to him. Maybe if Ino found out about her dad, that would make the blond be mean to her too..

Little did she know, Ino already knew about Sakura's dad. The blond had seen Sakura and her mother in the graveyard months ago, when she'd been there with her dad visiting her uncle. Ino didn't like going to that place, but she wanted to go with her friend and show her that she understood and was there for her. That's what best friends did for each other, after all.

"Sure, I'll go Ms. Haruno. If it's okay with you."

"Of course it is, Ino! I'm sure Sakura's father would appreciate his daughter's friend coming to see him." The woman beamed again, and the three turned and headed toward the cemetery.

_.x._

"Not really," Sakura rubbed the back of her neck; her dad was always an uncomfortable subject for her, "I mostly just remember visiting his grave."

Her mother nodded, gazing out across the meadow. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was taking on deep orange and red colors. "Yes, you were too young when he died to remember, I guess."

Sakura didn't know how to answer, so she stayed quiet. She looked up at the watercolor sky, following some of the cloud lines drifting through the colors. She had only been two when her father died. All she really knew about it was he'd been killed by a missing-nin on a mission intended to infiltrate a camp of the defected group. It was one of the main reasons her mother hadn't been exactly..happy about her decision to become a ninja.

Few people had even known this about Sakura. No one really noticed she didn't have a dad, because ninja rarely saw their family anyway, if they weren't shinobi themselves.

But in reality, she'd been so young, his death never really affected her much. Maybe if she had been 10, or older like Sasuke, she would have missed him..but you can't really miss when you never had. Naruto was the exception, because he literally had had no one there for him. All he knew was loneliness. Plus, she still had an amazing mother to compensate; nothing that compared to the hardships of her team mates.

"I was angry for a long time, Sakura. It didn't help when you decided you wanted to enroll in the academy, either. I didn't want my baby going out and getting herself killed like my husband."

"I know."

It was quiet for a long time after that, again. Or maybe it wasn't that long..the sun never got any lower in the sky, but it felt like ages to Sakura.

"I was mostly angry at the other man, though."

The air had taken on a more serious feel, and Sakura didn't fail to notice. She turned towards her mother, surprised to meet a steely gaze.

"I was mad that he had killed your father. Mad that Konoha had sent him in to that small camp. Mad that God had decided that _my husband_ deserved to die more than any of those missing-nin. Especially more than the one who killed him." The woman let out a sigh, and the glint in her eye vanished. "You were married, weren't you, Sakura?"

Her heart skipped a beat at this- but not in a good way. It felt like a hand had grabbed the organ and squeezed the life out of it. Every time someone mentioned _her _husband, it always felt like this. All the pinkette could do was nod meekly in response, though she kept her face controlled and empty as stone.

"I was there with you, you know. In spirit." Her mother closed her eyes with a ghostly smile on her face. "Ah, yes. You were beautiful that day, honey. It was one of the best weddings I've ever seen. And your husband- he was quite handsome as-"

"What's he got to do with this?" Sakura snapped quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about him with her mother. Scratch that- she didn't want to talk about him period. It still hurt too much for her. And to sit here and talk about her wedding?

The happiest day of her entire life?

Talk about _him _standing there, waiting for her, down the aisle?

Looking at her like she was the only thing that existed in the entire world that moment?

Think about the one memory that kept her sleepless nights on end?

The dream she woke up breathless and aching to?

She closed her eyes briefly to take a few calming breaths, and to stop the tears threatening to fall. Then something hit her like a freight train barreling down its track right into her body.

"Where is he?"

Because she was dead, after all. Here talking to her_ dead_ mother like nothing was strange about that. And if she was dead, and her mother was dead, and _he _was dead...

And she was seeing her mom right now...

That must mean she can see him.

Right?

"I don't know where he is," her mother said, looking at her honestly.

"But we're all in heaven, right? So you must know where I can meet him. I know he's here." Somewhere between the realization hitting her and the determination that followed, Sakura found herself standing up in front of her mother. "Mom, I've got to see him. Please."

The woman stood as well and placed a hand on her shoulder, but remained quiet.

"_Please_, mom.."

"_I_ am in _my _heaven, for now, and _he_ is in _his_. Where that is is not for me to know, Sakura. Soon you will be in your own, waiting just like I've been. Maybe you will see him later on."

She pushed her daughter down to the chair she'd been sitting in. "We don't have much time left together- for now. You have many other things to learn before you can move on."

Her heart broke again, but it was easily hidden. After losing your only true love, and being able to live for years without him- actually, being able to function like normal human being period- you learn to live without them. And Sakura had been doing that for eleven years, so her mother shooting down her hopes this one time didn't hurt as much as it would have ten years ago.

Or maybe she'd just gotten better at hiding it.

But now Sakura was just confused. "Move on? Things to learn? What-"

"It's important to understand what I'm about to tell you, okay? You have to accept this before you can go to your next person. You don't have an unlimited time here, and I'm afraid I've worn out too much of mine."

"Mom, what's going-"

"You are in the in-between of life and death. This is the test that decides whether you go to Heaven or Hell."

"But I thought I was already in your heaven?"

"You are, but until you can come to terms with your own life, you will never be able to ascend to your _own _heaven. That's why I'm here. I'm your first person."

_.x._

Today, it was drizzling.

The hard rain had stopped, but the skies were still black and heavy. It was the middle of day, but could be mistaken for the late evening. The city was quiet, most of it here around Sakura. There was no joy in the air today; no laughing or training. Every shinobi had been called back from their missions, and every shop had been closed in honor.

They had been buried the day of Team 7's anniversary. A mere fourteen years ago they had come together, young and naive and unpolished.

Fourteen years ago they had been children, waiting to be molded and shaped in to the strong warriors they had become. And for fourteen years they had, more or less, grown up together. Their lives had been intertwined forever on that single day at graduation from the academy.

But that connection ended today. Only one strand in the connection was left.

Once again, Ino had been beside her, holding her hand. This time it was Sai on the other side, though. He didn't have to read a book about this to know what to do, because for the first time in a long time Sai felt real human emotions. He felt sad, and he felt sorry for his team mate beside him, so he gingerly laid an arm around the silently crying girl's shoulder.

But for Sakura, it wasn't the same.

This time though, she didn't break down. Her tears fell, but she never made a sound. She kept her face empty. She kept her eyes forward and her ears attentive to the preacher.

And when the service was over, she stood in the back as the rest of the attenders, which happened to be almost, if not all, of Konoha, walked up to the graves and said their goodbyes. She never sobbed or screamed, or gave any one of them a reason to pity her. When they walked past her and kept their head bowed in respect, she kept hers held high, because she didn't want any of them to feel _sorry_ for her.

Her team mates wouldn't have wanted them to pity her.

Her husband wouldn't have wanted them to pity her.

And her teacher had taught her to never give a reason to call for pity. So she wouldn't.

Sakura waited until the very last person left to walk up to the graves. That's when she finally cried out. She yelled something that was closer to an animal scream, something that ripped her throat as much as her heart. She knew most of them who hadn't walked far enough away had heard, but she didn't care anymore. Her knees hit the wet earth, sinking in. Her head sank as tears came out so fast, the stone in front of her became a blur. And when a soft hand rubbed across her back, she had no emotions left to give it any thought. Someone fell to their knees beside her, long dark hair cascading to the ground.

They sat there in silence, each to their own thoughts, until Sakura finally managed to rip her eyes away from the stones and towards the other person. It broke her heart all over again.

"Hinata."

The woman had tears flowing down her own cheeks, and her hands were in the earth in front of her knees, knuckles white and nails digging in to the muddy dirty. She wore a black dress, a swirl on the back that Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at. Hinata never answered. Sakura snaked an arm around her friend, burying her head into her long black tresses.

She didn't know how long it was they stayed like that, but Hinata's quiet and shaky voice finally broke the despair, stuttering out of grief.

"D-do you think they've g-gone to he-heaven, Sakura?"

And as the pinkette thought about her dead team mates, and teachers, and the all the other rookie 9 that had lost their lives that she'd grown up with, learned life with, lost innocence with, gotten in trouble with, had the time of her life with, shared secrets with, fought with, laughed with, cried with, dreamed with, battled with, grown up with...

Become the woman she was that day with..

There was no other answer to that question in her mind.

"Of course they have, Hinata."

_Of course._

_.x._

Sakura looked at the woman before her: long brown-red hair blowing in the breeze, hands on her hips, smile tugging at her lips. This woman was completely delusional. What the hell was she talking about?

"You are going to meet five people, Sakura. They each have an important lesson for you, and it's imperative that you _really_ learn and accept this lesson, otherwise you'll never be able to get to heaven."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but her mother held up a finger. "No, I don't know the other lessons you'll learn. And _if_ I knew who your four other people were, I wouldn't be able to tell you, anyway."

A pink eyebrow shot up at the mind-reading ability, and the obvious attempt to thwart Sakura's questions. The finger in her face dropped.

"Now, other than those two, do you have any questions?"

Sakura still had her mouth semi-open, half with confusion and half with interruptions. Five people? Five lessons? What the hell? How was the suppose to get her to heaven? What did this have to do with anything?

"These lessons deal with issues in your life. You have to accept the life you lived before you can move past it."

Sakura _did _accept her life, though.

Her mother smiled, "Are you sure about that?"

Of course she was sure, it was her life after all. Why wouldn't she accept it?

"You never felt your life was unfair, or anything?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. If that's what this crazy woman was on about, _unfairness_, she should have said in the first place. Damn straight her life had been unfair, but she had learned to accept that fact a long time ago. No reason holding on to things you can't change.

"That's not how it works. You must accept _life, _not accept that your life is unfair."

But Sakura's life _was_- "Hey, wait a minute!"

The other woman laughed a bit, "Sometimes reading minds gets this whole process done quicker. But be honest, isn't there anything that's really just been bothering you about life these past years?"

The daughter stared at her mother, trying to remember anything that might lead to what this woman was getting at. But, to be honest, the past few years hadn't really been anything to Sakura. Her life had really taken on a dull blur, no excitement or grief really. Always the same, everyday. And that's how Sakura preferred it...so no, nothing had really bothered her too much in the last years of her life.

She shook her head.

Her mom sat down on the porch in front of her, cross legged. It brought a chuckle to Sakura's lips, just because the position looked so child-like compared to the wise-old-woman vibe coming from the lady. "Very well. I'll just get on with it, you always were intelligent, but never very insightful." That made Sakura scowl a bit.

But the world around the two women started shifting, and the meadow was changing into a grass field covered in tomb stones. A small gathering was around one of the shiner ones, less than 20 people total, and there were two small children standing very close to the rock. There was the same orange-red sunset bleeding across the horizon that had been in the meadow. Sakura and her mother were watching the scene from the sky, and they could faintly hear the words coming from the preacher.

"Who's funeral is this?" Sakura asked, watching as a woman in black slowly made her way towards the funeral, head covered by a big black hat.

Her mother was quiet though, and never answered. The newcomer on the ground stayed just at the edge of the mourners, never drawing too much attention to herself. Sakura heard the preacher call for the final prayer, and the woman took her hat off as she bowed her head.

Dark auburn hair fell down in the wind.

Sakura turned curiously towards her mother, eyebrows high. "That's you?"

Her mother nodded. "This is the funeral of the man who killed your father."

* * *

Now, back to my rant. Writing this felt like it took forever! It felt like I was writing and writing and writing. I had planned on finishing up her mother in one chapter, but it just felt way too long to me. So I stopped here. Ugh.

Blahhh. And it came out as this...

Hopefully it wasn't _too_ boring. It certainly feels boring to me. I'm sorry ):

Actually, it was so damn boring to me, I couldn't even force myself to read over it. So if you notice any pressing mistakes- please tell me! I'll make sure to fix them.

Now I'm debating on whether to continue this story or not...I have each of the 5 people planned out and everything already, but..I don't know.

Reviews would be _very _appreciated at this point. ANY thoughts or suggestions, anything!, would be helpful!

Well, I'm off to the beach for a week. But while I'm there-

**What do you think her mother's lesson is?** (: And, if **you can guess who the next person is**, the next chapter is dedicated to you! (That is, if i decide on continuing this..-.-) :D Though I doubt anyone will get it. Maybe that's a bit of a clue? Haha, good luck!

**And review, please** (:

-starry


	3. god can be on both sides of the gun 2

Hehe, okay I have to admit. I lied- I _changed _who I was going to do this chapter on. I was really going to do this on another person, but I decided I would save that person for later.

Only _one _person guessed who it was, though! I'll be saving that dedication for the chapter that person is in, so whoever you are, you'll have to wait and see (:

Since I changed the order, it seems the majority of you guessed correctly. The answer was Kakahi!

So, this chapter is dedicated to: **kerapal bubbles**!

She was the first one to guess correctly (: though, many of you got it right. She got the reasoning right too- she's actually the reason I changed the order! She reminded me that the second person _was _his captain, so it made sense to put Kakashi first. The rest aren't going to be in any specific order like that though.

Also, I'd like to point out xFlawed Imperfectionx had a really good idea for a person o.o I'm rather disappointed I didn't think of that myself as I was planning this out!

Unfortunately, no one was able to guess her mother's lesson. Guess you'll find out now!

And, finally, a thanks to all my reviewers for taking your time to give me feedback (:

By the way, had to make up a name for Sakura's mother. Never really understood why the manga never mentions at least a name!

OH YEAH, and finally, has anyone else noticed how horrible the ad's have gotten on this site recently? I swear, every time I click something, a damn ad comes on. It annoys the shit out of me! The wouldn't be so bad if they weren't literally coming _every time I click something_. I get it, fanfic, you gotta make money somehow. But seriously? Chill out on the advertisement!

Just another note, after this update I won't be updating any of my stories for a week. (: Have fun.

**The Five People You Meet in Heaven**  
_.x._ **  
**_s__ome of us never get it so good, so good  
some of this was here before us  
all of this will go after us  
it never stops until we give in._  
_.x.  
_maybe god can be on both sides of the gun.

Sakura looked down on the group of people again, right as the preacher finished his prayer.

Some were already walking away, some were still staring at the tomb stone, and some were rubbing a woman with dark purple hair's back, whispering consolingly to her. The pinkette assumed this was the wife, or possibly the mother. Without looking away from the scene, she asked, "Why are you there?"

Once again, her mother didn't answer. Instead, Sakura felt herself slowing lowering to the ground, her feet touching soil mere feet away from the mourning woman. Her mother who was part of this scene was still standing in the back, simply watching. Finally, once everyone had left purple haired woman alone, her mother walked up to the woman, standing right next to her, but not looking at her.

"Hello, Mai."

The other woman only nodded. She was very pretty, Sakura noticed. Even with tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

Perhaps her mom had known this woman?

Sakura looked over at the version of the woman who was accompanying her, surprised to find green eyes darkened in sorrow. She motioned for her daughter to watch again.

"I'm very sorry this happened to him."

"Are you, Saika?" The voice was edged with accusation and sarcasm.

Either said woman didn't notice, or she choose to ignore it, because her answer, "I am." held no animosity or indication of instigating, it was simply truth.

"And yet, he is still dead at the hands of Konoha."

"It was not my decision to make."

"Aa, but two wrongs do not make a right, Saika."

"I agree."

The two women stood silence again, both only staring at the rock before them. Sakura wondered what this was about- why was this important? What did this have to do with her? As bad as it sounds- she was never really angry at the man who killed her father, especially not the _family _of the man. She had been a ninja- therefore knew it was a killed or be killed type of society. She had also been too young to dwell much on the fact the her father had been killed, rather than he simply had died. Maybe things would have been different if she'd grown to know him.

Quietly, Mai let out a small sob. "How long does it hurt?"

Her mother took a glance at the other woman, "A while. It won't be as bad forever, but you never forget."

"I don't think I want to forget.."

"Aa," Saika murmured, snaking an arm around the crying woman. "I was serious when I said I was regretful. I'm sorry things turned out this way."

"As am I."

Both of their eyes fell on the two children at the tomb stone, both crying and touching the stone as if they could bring their father back with the actions.

"I feel we could have been good friends, otherwise.." Her mother, the one in the funeral, whispered.

And with that, the people disappeared, leaving only Sakura, her mother, and the tomb stone of the man. The pinkette walked over, glancing at the name engraved: Tadao Itami. She brushed a hand over the smooth rock, feeling out-of-sorts next to a grave of a man whose only connection to her was through the murder of her father.

"Do you understand?"

Sakura scoffed a bit. What exactly was there to understand? Her mom went to a funeral- so what? "I suppose not."

"I told you earlier I was once angry at the man who killed your father. Surely you know how that feels?"

Her throat constricted, and she had to briefly fight the attack of tears on her eyes. Yes, she knew how that felt.

"But, did I seem angry just then?"

Sakura thought about it, before shaking her head. Her back was still to her mother, as we she gazing at the stone in the ground. It was familiar, though it had a different name than the one she was use to. Than again, most tomb stones were rather alike. All dull, all dismally place together, all reminders of lives gone and tears shed. Sakura had wrote in her will, one she had gotten shortly after all of the misery that seemed to shadow over her life, she wished to be buried along with the body's of Team 7; if it weren't for them, she should have gladly asked to be cremated and ashes scattered across the ocean. Or maybe scattered at the base of a Sakura tree.

Graves and cemeteries were just too depressing for her taste.

However, it was an odd thing for humans. Burials for us seem like a way to stay connected, even in death. Husbands and wives are buried beside each other, children are later laid to rest beside _them_. In a way, it was a sense of comfort for the afterlife.

_.x._

"Sakura, you ever think about dying?"

The twenty-one year old girl nearly choked on her ramen. Since when had Naruto been _thoughtful _about _death_? "What the hell?"

"Oh, come on. You don't ever wonder what happens when you die?"

"I do, sometimes. I didn't know _you _did, though."

Sasuke chuckled behind Sakura, but didn't say a word. This was a conversation he didn't have much interest in getting involved in.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, tapping the end of his spoon on his forehead thoughtfully, "Think there's a heaven?"

This seemed like a much too deep conversation to be having so casually- with _Naruto _of all people. He seemed to make every serious subject have a tone like it didn't _actually _matter. Sakura wasn't exactly too fond of sharing her beliefs either, it was a little awkward. Really, she didn't spend that much time pondering over her after-life, she found it much too depressing.

"I guess there is." She answered.

The blond boy scrunched his eyes together, "Think I'll get in?"

"Uh- to what? Heaven?"

"Yeah."

Sakura rolled her eyes, Naruto had to be one of the kindest and honest people she knew, "Of course you will, silly."

"Sure," he stuffed his mouth with a bite of ramen before continuing, "But I've killed people before." He chewed, "Isn't that like, the number one sin or something?"

"Hn, we all have, dobe." Sasuke finally decided to chide in.

"Well, maybe none of us are getting in to heaven- especially you, teme!"

"Whatever."

It was quiet again, and the three team mates continued eating.

"Hey guys, you know what?"

Sakura sighed, starting to get a little irritated with Naruto's sudden fascination with death. "What, Naruto?"

"We should get buried together! You know, like beside each other. That way, we can be together even after we die!"

The pinkette almost laughed at how childish and _Naruto _that statement was, although it also brought a sense of unease. What if they _did _die? What if there _was _nothing after this life? What if one of them went to heaven, and the other two went to hell? Suddenly, Naruto's idea didn't seem like such a bad one, even if it was horribly foolish logic.

Sakura smiled, realizing she wouldn't mind being buried next to the people she cared about the most. Actually, now that she'd heard the idea, she couldn't see it any other way.

"I think that sounds like a good plan."

Naruto grinned, but...

"Hn."

Naruto's face about burst with happiness at that.

_.x._

Sakura's mother came to stand by her, looking out across the fading sunset instead of at the tomb.

"I didn't look angry, because I wasn't angry. Do you know who this man was?"

Sakura glanced down at the name again. " Tadao Itami?"

"Yes, but do you _know _him?"

The pinkette shook her head.

"He was a missing-nin, from a village long destroyed by civil wars before your time."

That made sense. Most of the ninja who reject their home towns come from war-stricken countries, where the governments are corrupt and the people are broken.

"I was surprised, to say the least, when his wife had arrived at your father's funeral. I knew who she was just by looking at her; call it intuition, I suppose."

Sakura thought back to that funeral, unsurprised to find she couldn't remember much. Even if she had seen the woman, Mai, at the funeral, there would have been no recognition of her. She distinctly remembered not knowing the majority of the people at her father's funeral- somewhat because half of them were wearing ANBU masks. You'd think it would be mannerisms to take it off, but it was a show of respect in the ninja community to dress in uniform for a burial of a comrade.

"After the funeral I confronted her, rather rudely I must admit," Sakura thought about her mom walking up to the woman and slapping her, but found she couldn't even imagine it, "Demanding to know why she was there, and if she thought this was as disrespectful as it looked. Turns out, she was only there to give her condolences."

"Then why hadn't the man come instead?"

"He had killed a Leaf ninja. It would've been suicide for him to come within the gates of Konoha."

The two stayed in silence for a while. It was almost dark now, and stars were beginning to peek out of the sky. All this talk of funerals had her forgetting that her mother was trying to tell her something, and thinking back to Ino. Had she killed the man? Had she saved Ino? Were they burying her right now? Had she been buried days ago, months ago? Actually, how long _had _she spent here?

"More time than you think, less time than you know."

Her mother smiled at her, "Sakura, were you angry about their deaths?"

"Who's death?"

"Your friends."

"I wasn't exactly angry, I was sad."

"Aa, but aren't those emotions hard to decipher between?"

The pinkette didn't answer. Had she been angry?

"I asked you if you knew this man. Tadao Itami was a missing-nin, but he was not evil. He had taken his family and defected from their village because the leader had tried to rape his wife. They found a camp of missing-nin shortly after, and decided to stay a while with them to rest and plan out what they were going to do. They were actually trying to make it to Suna, or Konoha, hopefully to start their lives over."

"The camp dad was sent to get information on?"

Saika nodded, "But one of the ninja in the camp detected your father's group, and attacked. Tadao had tried to escape with his wife and children before he was pulled in to the fight, but he ran across your father. Now, the Leaf had already been attacked by this group, and there was no way of knowing if Tadao was attempting to do so also, so your dad attacked."

Sakura didn't blame him, if one person in a camp of missing-nin attacks, it usually means a fight for every ninja in the group. She would have done the same thing- actually, she _had _done the same thing before.

"It was obvious, Mai told me, that Tadao was no match for him. But one of the ninja in the camp had finished off his opponent and joined in their brawl. Unfortunately, this man _was _a true missing-nin, and had grabbed Mai while Tadao was busy instead of assisting him in killing your father. Of course, no Leaf-nin ever allowed citizens to be involved. Your father had turned his back on Tadao to kill the man escaping with his wife, which he accomplished. But Tadao took that quick opportunity to kill your father from behind."

Her mother looked sadly sadly into Sakura's matching green eyes. "Kill or be killed."

That was one of the first rules you learn as a ninja, Sakura thought. _Never turn your back on your opponent. _Then again, so was always protect the innocent.

_.x._

Kakashi was sitting lazily in a tree, watching his three newly graduated students train. They were young, but they had such potential. Maybe Sasuke and Naruto more than Sakura, but if the girl got the drive somehow to become more than someone in the background, Kakashi was sure she would grow to a respectable, and possibly very strong kunoichi.

It was Sasuke vs. Sakura and Naruto right now, and needless to say the Uchiha was easily defending himself.

Their teacher decided it was time for a little test.

He jumped down, on the outskirts of the three, calling a time-out, "You three can continue, but I want you all to think of me as a Konoha citizen."

"Yeah right, sensei! You're a jonin!" Naruto yelled, stating the obvious.

"But, you will pretend I am a citizen today! Naruto and Sakura, you will attempt to capture me and disable Sasuke at the same time. That means Sasuke, I'm on your side. Choose to do what you like with that information."

"Hn."

"This is gonna be easy, teme can't beat me!"

Sakura struck first, something that surprised Kakashi. She went straight for him, ignoring Sasuke completely. Ah, so she was smart. She understood the point of this exercise; yes, she could become a _very_ strong ninja one day. Naruto then jumped at Sasuke, as Kakashi began running from Sakura like a citizen, without the use of chakra. The girl made some hand-seals, and a copy of her popped in front of him. He narrowly missed it.

Sasuke was still busy with Naruto. "Sasuke, are you going to keep me safe?" Kakashi casually asked, jumping out of Sakura's grasp again.

"You're a jonin, and it's Sakura." The boy answered, finally jumping back to give him some space between Naruto. "I can't turn my back on my opponent, anyway. Saving you would distract me from my current fight."

"Teme knows I'll beat him!"

Sasuke blew a fireball in the blond's face.

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, allowing Sakura to grab on to his arm with a triumphant smile. He patted her head in congratulations. "Is that what they teach you in the academy?"

"Hn." Sasuke was back to avoiding all of Naruto's clones.

So, his other students weren't _that _smart, after all. He jumped between the two boys, grabbing their arms and halting their movements. Sasuke scowled.

"It's true, never turn your back on your opponent," he down looked at Sasuke, right in the eye, "But Leaf-nin protect citizens above themselves, _always_."

It was the first time Sakura had seen Sasuke fail.

_.x._

"Tell me, Sakura. When you visit Sasuke's grave, are you not angry?"

Her heart stopped. What was this obsession with bringing Sasuke up over, and over again? Did this woman not realize she wasn't interested in talking about him, unless she was telling her if she could see him? She didn't verify that question with an answer.

"You see, I was angry at the man because I felt he didn't deserve to live more than your father. I was wrong. He had a family, he had children, and he was only trying to do the right thing."

"Okay."

Her mother's green eyes looked through her, searching her, "Don't you understand? I forgave the man and his wife. I learned that I was angry without reason. I don't know everything another person is going through; I don't know their life. You can never harbor anger for another human for a situation you know nothing of. It only breeds more ignorant anger and hatred. The man did what he had to do to protect his family, and it is something your father would have done had it been us in their situation."

Sakura didn't answer. She still didn't understand what this had to do with her. All she really wanted was to move on, hopefully to Sasuke. And Naruto.

And Kakashi.

Mostly Sasuke, though. Oh, how she'd missed him..

"Sakura, think back. Think back to when he died."

"No." The daughter said, looking at her mother with hard eyes.

"Think back, and think of the man who dealt that final blow, took the life and breath out of Sasuke. Think of the man who decided he was more important than-"

Sakura smacked her.

The two women stood there, looking at each other. One was bright with anger, and the other was dull with understanding.

"You don't think I haven't thought about that, mother? You think I didn't care enough about him to think of that?" She glared at the other woman. "You don't know anything."

"This is what I mean, Sakura. You can never move on harboring these feelings for another person, especially one who you've never met."

The girl froze, face fading. Oh. _Oh_. That's what this is about.

This was about how she had spent months on end, begging Shikamaru to let her go on the mission that was rounding up all the forces who attacked and fled, and killing them. Of course, he hadn't. Hokage's never allow ninja who are emotionally involved go on an assassination missions; they were for simple killing, not torture. It was about the rage that had boiled inside of her at the mere mention of "Sound-nin". It was the way her hatred grew every time she visited that memorial rock.

"Do you want to know what the man was like, who dealt the final blow to Sasuke?"

Sakura really didn't think it was in her to forgive at this point. Would she be stuck with her mother forever, then? Or would she be sent to hell, like she'd warned before? Hell might be okay. Maybe Sasuke and Naruto were there- after all, they _had _killed people, as Naruto said. But, even though she was thinking it, she just couldn't imagine good and pure _Naruto _in hell. And Sasuke?

He was dark, and he was brimming with emotions surely not suitable for heaven.

But Sasuke in hell? Never.

So, she slowly nodded her head, and the scene before her changed again. They were standing on the battle field that haunted her dreams, looking right at two men covered in sound uniform. She saw the final battle happening yards away, saw flashes of Uchiha fans.

"What should we do?" One man asked, he had bright red hair poking out from his headband.

"Let them fight. If he kills Madara, we're free," The other answered; this one was rather short, with long straight black hair that reminded her of Neji's.

"And if he doesn't, then what?"

The other was silent.

"You think he knows we're here?"

"Madara knows everything."

Sakura had been on the other side of this battle, though not as close. She had been at the hospital, working on Naruto at this time. The ground was dirt and rubble, not a tree or blade of grass left. All the houses that had been in the area were long destroyed. But somehow, Konoha had managed to keep the enemy forces out of the main part of the city.

The redhead spoke again, "We will be killed, then."

A dark chuckle came from the one resembling Neji, "No, that is much too nice for Madara." They both drew sharp intakes as one body flew to the ground, slamming into the earth and creating a crater. "He will kill our wives and children, probably in front of us. He will torture them. Maybe put them under his eye, make them believe he's doing horrible things to them before he slits their throats. But no, he won't kill us."

The other shuddered, "How do you know this?"

"I've seen it."

The man who was thrown to the ground pushed himself up, and Sakura's heart broke ten times over. It was Sasuke, so weak he couldn't even stand. His hands were on the ground, and blood was dropping from his long strands of hair. Madara was no where to be seen, though Sakura knew it was because Sasuke killed him. His body had vanished; something that puzzled Konoha for a long time before they realized his body had long disappeared through the years. He was simply living off pure power, after being alive for so long. It wasn't surprising to her, then, when she heard the redhead speak.

"Where is Madara?"

"Perhaps he transported away..."

The taller one turned, a little frightened, to his partner, "What should we do, then? He knows we were here and could have helped him!"

"I..I don't know.."

They both stood, watching as Sasuke collapsed, along with Sakura's heart. She hadn't been there to watch the fight, but she knew Sasuke had ran out of chakra long before he stopped fighting. Finally, the shorter one began walking forward, drawing a kunai. The other rushed forward, following him. "Akira- what are you doing!"

"Come, brother. If Madara is still out there, we are not safe if he knows we left this enemy alive." He turned on he other man, "Do you want Ryoko to be killed? Your only daughter? Or Yurie? Perhaps you can live with it, but your family is my family, and I will not let them be sacrificed."

"Of course I care, brother. But this man- he must have a family too!"

They were right on top of Sasuke at this point. Sakura could see his matted hair, and all the cuts across his back and arms. She'd never seen him so broken. Tears began flowing from her eyes, "No." She whispered, knowing what was coming. Her mother laid an arm around her.

The two men looked down on Sasuke, both undecided. "I do not know his family, I only know my own."

The redhead didn't answer.

"Madara forced us in to this with bribes and threats. Surely, he will set us free if we kill this boy for him." Shakily, Akira raised his weapon. "This is for our family, Jiro. _Your _family. Sometimes it has to be done."

A hand shot out to stop him. "I can't let you do this for my sake, if you are sure. I will do it."

Jiro grabbed the kunai, looking regretfully between the weapon and Sasuke's unconscious body. "Are you sure Madara will set us free?"

"I am sure this will prevent him from harming your wife and child."

It was obvious the redhead was still undecided. "Very well, but I can't do this so closely. This boy- he's young and can't defend himself. I can't so blatantly kill him. Let me at least throw it from a distance, so I don't have to watch."

His brother nodded in understanding, and the two walked back to their original position. Sakura's mind was reeling, between anger and frustration and pain. _Get up, Sasuke! GET UP!_ Even though this was in the past, she felt like she could change it all. _STAND UP!_

Jiro looked once more at the kunai, sadly. "For Ryoko."

Akira nodded. "For Ryoko."

And the kunai zipped through the air, landing squarely in the middle of Sasuke's back, and Sakura lurched forward to run to him with a scream in her throat before the scene faded into blackness. Her mother let go of the hold on her, and Sakura fell to the ground in tears, shaking uncontrollably. "Why- why would you..show me that..you...horrible woman.." She choked out, letting her head fall to the floor as tears spilled out. Yet, she no longer felt anger, only sorrow.

"You see, it's a strange thing humans have to live through. Choices. They killed Sasuke to keep their own family safe. You were angry, but did you really understand why it happened? Those men, they were found by a scouting party sent by Suna and killed. Jiro's wife, Yurie, and daughter Ryoko ended up taking sanctuary in Konoha. They had spent their life in fear in Sound under Madara's corrupt and threatening leadership. The man acted bravely to save them, because he didn't know Madara had been killed."

Sakura understood. Even though her heart was in shreds, and a puddle was quickly forming in front of her, she felt foolishness and forgiveness wash through her.

"It is a hard life a ninja chooses to live. One filled with death, and anger. You must always remember, though, people usually act not to save themselves, but to save those close to them. This man, he wanted only a good life for his family. He meant no harm to Sasuke, or you. He didn't understand his life either."

It sounded like something Naruto would say.

"I-I understand." Sakura managed to choke out, "I can't let my anger drive me when I don't understand the situation." She sat up, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She never had wanted to see how Sasuke had died, and yet, somehow she felt as if a boulder had been lifted from her shoulders. "I think.." Because, she wasn't sure if she was being honest, "I forgive him. I'm not mad for what he did... I would have done the same in his position. So-" her tears slowly stopped, turning in to a dull ache, "I think I forgive him."

Her mother's form flickered, and a bright smile broke out across her face. One that filled Sakura with happiness, despite her heart feeling empty. "I think you do too, Sakura."

With that, the auburn haired woman vanished, and Sakura felt herself floating through the darkness again.

Weightless, and yet, she felt so much lighter than she had before.

* * *

I wrote this chapter so fast! I was just trying to crank this junk out quick. That being said, if this is confusing/sucky/not exactly emotional as it should be, I apologize! When I get back next week, I'm definitely going to go over this chapter and fix everything, add some things and basically re-write it better.

But for now, be happy I updated (:

Review, pleasee?

Also- read my new story, **Scarlet Rumor**!

-starry (:


End file.
